Most computer users, particularly those who use computers in the work place, frequently use computers to write, edit, and review long documents, such as word processing documents, spreadsheets, presentations, software code, and other documents. Users may use a variety of computer applications for writing and editing documents, such as text editors, word processing applications, and a variety of specialized editor applications for desktop publishing, spreadsheets, presentations, software code, etc.
Over the course of writing, editing, and reviewing large documents, the user may need to navigate to various locations in the document. Navigating documents commonly involves scrolling from a presently displayed portion of the document to an adjacent portion of the document. Many document editing environments may include additional navigation elements, such as page numbers, chapter/section headings/numbers, link locations, tabs, cell identifiers, slides, etc., as well as navigational interface features that enable the user to select a location based on the navigational elements. For example, the user interface of a word processing application may include a page indicator and a field for entering a page to jump to or display a side bar with various location options, such as chapter/section headings, that can be selected to navigate to that position in the document. More dynamic navigation features are also possible, such as keyword navigation (automated or using a “Find” function) or markup navigation (recently edited locations using “Track Changes”).